1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hypodermic syringes and more specifically it relates to a self-capping syringe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hypodermic syringes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include safety covers for the needles, so that the hypodermic syringes can be safely disposed of. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.